Beginner Guide
While the game mechanics overall are pretty easy to understand, however, there are some things that every Starting Player should know, this will be a collective page to share these. 1. Silver Units should never be used as fodder to gain Experience for your main units in the beginning, because they can only be obtained once from every Story Map or may drop exclusively from Event Maps with a rather low drop rate. Silver Units is essential for the Evolution of your units which we will refer to as Class Change (CC) in this guide. 2. Class changing can be done from level 30 on, but since the max level of an un CC'd Unit is 50 there are 20 Levels of stats that get lost forever if you do it that early, therefore you should level your Units up to level 50. 3. As for which Unit to CC first, there are multiple opinions, but generally people say Archers or a Healer, because they can really use their additional range to the fullest, Mages are also really useful, but their cost rises by +5 instead of the +3 most other Units have, which makes them harder to play early on, for big groups of small monsters. 4. While they cannot be CC'd, it is a good idea to keep min cost max level bronze units in reserve. As bronze units are far more common than silver units, it is not too difficult to combine them with each other so that they reach their minimum cost. While obviously less powerful, they are cheap and have their niche. For example, min cost bronze solders only cost 4 and can stall in swarm type maps, such as Spirit Rescue, long enough to gain enough points to call on your stronger units. Bronze archers are vital in male-only missions as they are the only cheap ranged unit in those situations, and there is only one male healer in the game. As tank units are rare early game, a bronze heavy infantry will suffice as a second tank until you manage to get a better replacement. Bronze mages have the advantage of being significantly cheaper than their higher level counterparts and thus are easier to get out early-mid game, though their low range should be mentioned. 5. Some soldiers like Katie or Phyllis has an ability (Summon Reinforcements) every ~30s that immediately adds more unit points for you to use. This ability is incredibly useful in the early game, and with wise resource management you can start pulling out healers about a minute into any map and mages in the mid-match. In particular, if you pair Katie up with a healer early, not only do you have a fairly solid formation to start with, the unit points she can pull out can really save a lot of grief. (Katie can be earned by 3-starring her final drill, and is incredible to have early-game!) 6. If you're not doing well on a certain quest, drill, or whatnot, try lasting as long as you can and memorizing or recording where the units are coming from. All the maps are pretty fixed when it comes to unit spawning, where they spawn, and when they spawn, so keeping track of this information can save a lot of trouble when planning for the early-game. Don't be afraid to blow some stamina points or charisma doing so; the knowledge you'll gain in exchange is well worth it. Alternatively, one could simply look up an online video. 7. Early on, one of the best grinding places is Pastoral Gate for obtaining fodder units to increase the power of your troops through combining them. Later on, Return to Ruin will be your best grinding place once you can beat it, though the Royal Road is an easy stage where you can grind until you can beat Return to Ruin. Castle Retake is an extremely difficult mission, but once you can beat that, Dragon Hunting and Flame Dragon are extremely good grinding places. The former gives you more EXP to increase your rank level and is disproportionately easy, the latter has a higher unit drop rate. 8. Raising affection early game is very difficult, but once you unlock the Challenge Quest Low Cost Battle, it becomes easier. While you need to do some grinding to get that far, level 20 or so units should be adequate. Once you are able to Class Change your units, try going for Phalanx 2 and grinding for affection items there. You'll need high level mages and witches, and some decent tanks to beat it. Low Cost battle also drops a silver spirit, and Phalanx 2 drops Gold and Platinum spirits, so doing these missions can ease the grinding process even if you have no need of affection items. 9. As for the Daily Missions, generally speaking, the H mission is the most cost effective since the drop rates are much higher in H than in N and especially E. Specific values are on the Daily Missions page. It is generally better to simply grind to be strong enough to take on the H missions rather than waste time doing N or E missions. That said, you won't be able to beat any of the H missions until you have a sizable army of CC'd units. If Phalanx 2 is passable, Skyfallen Gift H should be ignored entirely as Phalanx 2 is a better place for grinding for affection items due to higher Ruby drop rate, and 0 cost to charisma. A Toast to Men seems hard, but having 2 max level min cost bronze archers around makes the level much, much easier. As for Crystal Keeper, archers are much better at defeating the flying units than witches. H may ironically be easier than E or N because you don't have to worry about heavy armor units, though you need very strong archers and healers. A good YouTube channel for this is Eth Eternal, Eth uses only units that would be likely in a new player's possession. If anyone else has some Beginner Tips he or she wants to share, feel free to add them External Links (use google translate): * http://seesaawiki.jp/aigis/ (Japanese wiki) * http://aigis.gcwiki.info/ (Japanese wiki) * http://www.hongfire.com/forum/showthread.php/437500-Nutaku-Millennium-War-Aigis (English game info, includes lots of helpful charts, info, and strategies) Category:Guides